Fallout Colorado
by BrittleDragon
Summary: Its 2257 and Colorado is still a wasteland. Many settlements have tried to claim the land and many factions are vying for the same. Our wanderer has more personal issues to deal with, like that of a robotic nature.
1. Prologue

**So I'm new to this, I in no way own Fallout or any of its characters. The story I'm writing is based on my own ideas and very slightly on what Interplay had for their version of fallout 3 (****Van Buren) I just got some ideas from them. **

* * *

It had been a few days now since Alice had left that vault. The flat Colorado wasteland surrounded her as she walked down the dry, decaying highway. The sun dazzling high in the sky. She had heard that this area used to be all farmland, what a dream. The land still dry and infertile even 180 years after the bombs dropped. There was no civilisation in sight just the occasional crumpled house, empty road and flat lands for miles around.

It had been easy enough to trick the old security and grab what she needed from that old vault. Though not the easiest dive into a pre-war ruin she had done. Worth every scrape and scar for what she gained in return. Though the cut in her right arm from the Mr. Gutsy saw blade was a bit of a hindrance. It was a deep cut and was worth worrying about not being able to do anything major about it, apart from staunch bleeding. Which she had successfully done. Luckily where she was heading apparently has the best doctor in all the wasteland. So there was hope for her arm.

She steadied her grip on her laser rifle strap and rucksack, both seemingly becoming heavier as she walked on further. And further. Luckily a ruin in the distance looked like ample cover.

* * *

For anyone or any raider who watched her or saw her, a lone figure usually isn't all that intimidating. She however managed to make it seem as if a look from her could kill. Not to mention the laser rifle, revolver and several knives she kept on her person. Animals however don't think about those things, they think in numbers. Or about size.

* * *

The ruin could have been in better shape, she had seen buildings in Makeshift with sturdier walls. It would have to do, only an hour or so left. Laying down her rucksack, its contents gently dinging metallically off one another, she searched the ruin. She didn't expect to find anything, scavs have long since searched roadside ruins, she just wanted to be sure nothing was sneaking up. She certainly didn't expect to find, death incarnate, a 20-foot-long, 9-foot-tall reptile to be stalking up to the ruin. They stared at each other for a while. Its giant horns that curved to the sides of its dark scaled face, the yellow unfeeling eyes, deadly teeth that protruded from its mouth in rows and the long sharp, sword like claws on its hands. It stood there, its ominous shadow cast over Alice like the sun existed no more.

"No." She whispered holding back tears, "not again."

It charged. Shocked out of her terror, she fired a few charges of the laser rifle and ran. Its thudding feet close behind. Diving behind some rubble as the flash of claws barely missed. Grabbing a knife at her forearm and throwing it in one swift motion it struck the creature. Bouncing harmlessly off its thick hide. She threw herself once again as it slashed at her, catching her coat with a claw and swiftly ripping it off her. The rifle had been dropped in her first dive, so she rushed her hand to her revolver at her hip. Too slow. Claws ripped at her right arm, tearing tendons, threatening to cut bone.

The force threw her off her feet and over rubble onto her bag. Grabbing at whatever handhold of the bag she could and mustering whatever strength she had left that wasn't pouring onto the road, she ran.

The world blurred as more and more crimson left her wounds, staining her clothes.

Either her ears were betraying her or there was a war going on behind her.

Roars and gunshots and laser fire muddled into the background.

Why couldn't she feel the pain anymore?

Why wasn't she dead?


	2. Chapter 1

She awoke her body aching; she didn't sit up at first. Just stared at the congregated steel roof, rain tapping on it. There was a quiet whirring noise, that of a machine would usually make but the origin of the sound was unknown. There was a hole in the roof, the rain dripping into a bucket in the corner of the room furthest from her. The door to the room was next to it. The room contained a cupboard and a damaged dresser. A small side table lay next to the bed, a lamp, locket and a revolver in its holster lay on top. The latter two the only things she recognised. She sat up and went to rub her head but when she saw her right arm she jumped back in surprise.

Her arm was robotic. It was the origin of the whirring she could hear. Looking at it closer, she could see it was made of a matt silver material. Her upper arm was basically from an assaultron, her elbow was covered in a tough fabric, covering the joint. Wires like tendons came from a section a bit further from her elbow and went to her fingers. Where her thumb and hand joined was covered with the same fabric from before. Her arm was built quite well, unusual for the wasteland. It was strangely familiar as well.

She grabbed the locket and holster and put them on, it was slow at first. It was hard to get used to her new arm. She crept towards the door her human hand on the grip of the revolver, not wanting to trust her reactions with her right arm yet. She opened the door ever so slightly. There was a surgery table in the middle of the room, various doctors' instruments lay on it. A bucket half filled with clear water sat under the table. At the back of the room to her left was another cupboard, its door however, was glass and she could clearly see a lot of medication. Stimpacks, radaway, usual doctors' drugs. Next to the cupboard was a small rounded refrigerator, that hummed slightly. To the right sat a man in a white, clean doctors coat. He was writing something down at a desk, his pen squeaking as he did. His back was turned away from her. She opened the door slowly and slipped through, she unholstered her gun and aimed it at the back of his head.

"Where am I? And what happened to my arm?" She ordered, almost shouted.

His posture stiffened slightly but he calmly responded, "You're in Makeshift." He paused for a second to turn around and face her. "I do not know what happened to your arm, all I know is that you were brought to me, your arm in ruins and your robotic arm in a rucksack."

She lowered the gun to her waist and looked the man over. He was clean shaven and had a tidy hairstyle. He was getting on in years, wrinkles showed around his face they seemed to be from smiling too much. He was a bit thin, as if he hadn't eaten in a while. His eyes however were calm and full of compassion.

"Look, it seems your memory is a bit spotty but what I'm saying is true." He continued, "you haven't been here long for this type of surgery."

"How long is 'not that long'?" Irritation returning.

"About eight days. You have however been in and out of consciousness." His calmness didn't falter.

She shook her head. "Why don't I remember anything recent?" She started to shake, "all I remember is where I grew up! And other childhood ... things."

"Well." He started sheepishly, "when I had to try and connect your arm to certain neurons, I had to use a certain drug to complete the connection. And it seems it has a chance to cause a certain type of amnesia."

"And I was unlucky enough for that to happen to me."

"I'm afraid so. Though the type of retrograde amnesia it causes can be reversed."

"How?" She asked, holstering the gun. He sighed and relaxed, slouched in his chair. "You will have to experience similar events."

There was a moment of pause. "Do you know me then? Does anyone here?"

"Well I do remember someone saying a few months ago that someone matching your description, you know, Asian descent, mid 20's, slim face, brown eyes and black hair usually tied up in a bun, was going to arrive in town and ask for my help."

"Do you know what I was supposed to ask for?"

Sighing the doctor rubbed his head, "I'm not sure. I would have hoped you would have known. Well my name is Dr Percy Byrant, I'm the resident doctor here in Makeshift. I will need you to stay in Makeshift for a day or two so I can keep an eye on your arm and if anything happens I'll be close by."

She smiled, "I'm Alice. And it would be bad judgement on my part if I didn't listen to my doctor."

"Your bag and ..."

"Shit! My bag." Interrupting the doctor, quickly turning around she rushed into the other room. Quickly looking around inside she didn't see it straight away so hurried over to the cupboard. Throwing open the cupboard she grabbed her bag as soon as she saw it lying inside and opened it without hesitation. Strangely she got flashes of memories and with that emotions, she only knew that it was important. The bag contained scraps of paper, tools, survival gear and other items; she rummaged through the scraps of paper. They were notes with designs for an arm, that seemed all too familiar, and notes marked with Vault 10 that contained procedures for replacement robotic limbs. Notes on a drug called NR-11 that would be required for the procedure and so on.

"I was going to say that you should probably keep that arm of yours a secret for now and wear something baggy." Percy continued from the doorway, trying to be professional but a tinge of sympathy shone through. He sighed, "My assistant is due to arrive soon so I would advise covering up soon." With that he returned to his desk and continued writing.

Alice looked down at herself. Her once white shirt was a mess. Its right sleeve had been ripped off and almost the entire right side was covered in blood the deep crimson almost brown staining it. Part of her trousers had been stained as well. She looked over at the door, it was shut. Rotating her right hand she admired it. The craftsmanship was familiar, it was her craftsmanship. This realisation however didn't help her remember why she had made it. Though it looked heavy, the shoulder especially, it wasn't. It had been made of lightweight materials and hollow in certain parts. She looked over some of the clothes in the cupboard. Basic post-war clothing. Brahmin hides shoddily crafted into jackets and old clothing made into new. It would do its job for now, keeping her arm secret. She changed into unstained clothes and placed gloves onto her hands. The right glove was a bit loose. The clothes, though smelling as if it hadn't been cured, had the bonus effect of causing the whirring of her arm to be virtually unperceivable.

She grabbed her bag and headed towards the door. Before she re-entered she overheard a light-hearted conversation occurring on the other side. Slowly and gently she opened the door ever so slightly and peeked into the room. A woman a bit younger than her was talking to the doctor. She held a clipboard in her hands as she nervously spoke to him. Her short dirty blond hair stopped around her shoulders; her blue eyes were slightly obscured behind old glasses that seemed a size too big. She was wearing a hooded jacket that seemed to have kept most of the rain off her. Underneath she wore a neat but very old top and skirt that reached past her knees. Both of lighter shades.

Seeing her properly it was probably safe to say she was the aforementioned assistant. Alice stepped into the room and greeted her, "Hi, the names Alice."

Her sudden appearance startled the woman, almost dropping the clipboard she stuttered a response, "Ahh, w-w-well it's nice to see you up finally and not in a daze. Oh, um, and I'm Amy. Amy Bell." She had an obvious stutter, though it wasn't as bad as other stutters Alice had heard.

"I'm glad to be moving around yes, but I'm rather thirsty and hungry." Alice admitted shrugging slightly.

"You probably should put this sling on, we wouldn't want the stitches to come undone at any movement, would we?" Percy interjected whilst holding out a sling and moving to attempt to put it on Alice. She nodded in response and allowed him to help put the sling around her right arm. He leaned close to her ear, "Please be careful."

He pushed himself away and went back to writing. "Um well the doctor has just asked me to get some supplies for the surgery, I could accompany you. Show you around the town." Amy continued nervously. Alice just nodded once again and lead the way out of the surgery.

The rain had stopped, the clouds dissipating. The sun was just rising and peeking over the only pre-war building in Makeshift. A large two-story wooden house, with faded white and blue paint. On its covered porch stood two of Makeshifts guards, dressed in leathers both holding hunting rifles. The pre-war building belonged to the mayor and looked over, or down at the other more hastily made buildings. Most houses were made of sheets of metal and other rubble, huddled together as if seeking warmth from one another, it was a shanty town at best. There was a well beaten path going from the mayor's house to the front gate of the town. Most of the shops lined this path. The first one was the general store, a squat building, its door just hanging on.

"Um, because of your operation the surgery is going to need some supplies from here is that alright?" Amy asked, glancing quickly between Alice and the store, she had left the clipboard she seemed to hug as a safety blanket in the surgery.

"You don't need to ask me. You're your own person." Alice replied bemused at the question.

"Oh. R-Right. Well follow me in if you want." Amy continued whilst entering the store. Alice just rolled her eyes and followed her in.

The outside of the shop looked small, but the inside felt extremely small, as cluttered shelves and loose items made it a hoarders dream and cramped. Which wasn't ideal as the stuffy and dusty smell of the place was almost tangible, and you couldn't move an inch without bumping into something and adding to the horrid odor. "M-Maria?" Amy called, "y-you t-t-there? I'd like to buy, um, some things." A grey haired head popped up from behind a desk at the end of the room and squinted at them, her expression almost looked like a frown.

"I've got things! What do you want?" An elderly, raspy voice asked. She stood up now, her hunched wrinkled form leaning over the table.

"Um. Uhhhh. D-D-Did you get any m-medical supplies in your last re-stock or - or any antiseptics?" Amy stuttered.

Maria looked straight at Amy as if she was talking gibberish. "I don't know! You are going to have to look for yourself!" She almost shouted.

It was obvious there was no use asking her where anything was because she didn't even know herself. There were bottles of questionable liquids and some that contained solids, boxes with pieces of old paper within. Though most of it was bunches of useless junk, but like all piles of junk there was always the glint of something useful. If you were an engineer, for example, this place would be a gold mine, old circuit boards, tons of screws and adhesive. Lots of things needed to fix up an old robot, or an arm. Taking her mind off that Alice helped Amy search. Which she successfully did when she managed to find a small box that seemed to be refrigerated. Opening it there certainly were medical supplies within, but she had no idea if they were useful or even helpful. She put it in Amy's hands and shrugged. Amy smiled, thanked Alice, and went over to buy it. Alice didn't pay attention to the transaction, she just continued to see if there was anything else she could find. Which didn't happen.

They both were stood outside, one quite lighter in the pocket but happy with her purchase. The other wondering what to do next.

"You can go back to the doctor. You obviously don't like talking but just say to him I'm going to see if anyone recognises me." Alice stated already moving further into the town, not letting Amy respond.

There were a few dirtied faces walking down the path, some carrying food stuffs others already drinking. Some looked over at the apparently injured woman walking alone, though they quickly averted their gaze when she stared back; through their souls. Even when she was like this she always managed to scare anyone off with a look, it was a useful skill. If people were drinking there was a pub or inn, always a good place for gossip and to find information.

The inn was a single story building like most of Makeshifts buildings it was however, the only building with a wind turbine around the back which powered it and the multiple neon signs that were jumbled together to spell 'Gustav's!' It had a few small hazy windows that seemed to only let in a few beams of light. It was a wide building for Makeshift, at least 40 feet.

The inside of the inn was relatively busy, most of the people inside were eating breakfast, only a small minority were drinking at this time at the counter. The counter almost ran along the entirety of the back of the room, a door behind it on the left side leading further into the building. A door to the right of the counter had a sign saying 'to the rooms' on it. There were shelves full of food and bottles of drink and a large rusted fridge. There were large tables, some smaller more private tables, but all of them did not match with one another. All of them must have come from different places. There seemed to be two men manning the counter while a woman served the drinks and food, the three seemed to be a family.

"Velkomon to my establishment!" The older man at the counter called to Alice, his accent was one she had never heard before. "The name is Mikaiel Gustav! Vat can I get for you?" He had blond hair that was cut short and friendly sky blue eyes. His wide smile was ruined slightly by the missing teeth. But his whole demeanor was incredibly cheery. She walked up to the counter and sat down.

"Um, can I just get some water and the breakfast you're serving." Alice responded still trying to figure out his accent.

"Vell of course. One moment please." He said moving down the counter picking things up as he went as well as gossiping with his patrons. She turned to the rest of the room eyeing everyone up, no one seemed to let their eyes linger on her. Everyone seemed more concerned with eating or talking to the people around them. The waitress was also getting a lot of attention, unwanted attention. She had long wavy blond hair, sky blue eyes like her fathers and soft beautiful features. It seemed every other person looked at her as she passed by. One of the men who were staring, Alice decided to scare. The waitress passed between them and the mans eyes lingered on Alice a little bit after she passed. Alice gave him a deep stare, one steeped in hatred. It caused him to go pale and pay a lot more attention to his food. She chuckled slightly but sighed at the defeat of no one knowing her and slowly turned back around. If she stayed in town for a day or two like the doctor said she might bump into someone. Her ears perked up at a conversation between two men about 6 seats down the counter.

"Shiiiit, oh Elis did you hear about the lady who survived a deathclaw attack?" The first man said excitedly, as if he was telling a story.

The other man, Elis, chuckled, "No one survives a deathclaw attack."

"Well this gal did! She came stumbling into town her right arm almost hanging off!" He exclaimed gesturing at his own arm.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah or you had a few too many."

"Well I know I wern't hallucinating because she just entered the inn."

Alice sighed and waited. "Where is she then." He said whilst looking around.

"The one with the sling on to our left." Both of them were looking at her now, she didn't move. She wanted to know what they were going to do and what they knew, it might be useful. Doubtful but there was a possibility. They both got up and sauntered up to her, as they did she turned to them with a smile, "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked in the most polite way she could.

"My friend, Jacob, here thinks you survived a deathclaw attack." He paused for a second and stared at her face, "That true?" As she got a better look at them both of them seemed to work on a farm, dirt was underneath their nails and dusted their knees, elbows and shoes. Both had a few missing teeth, but Jacob looked younger than Elis, by a lot.

"Yeah I saw you walk into town a few days ago, with Joseph's kids helping you." Jacob interjected excitedly.

"Wait a moment man, let her answer my question." Elis said patting Jacob on the shoulder.

There was a pause as Alice looked down the counter. "To be honest I don't remember what happened." She finally responded, "I'm trying to figure that out. But you said two people helped me into town, who are they, where can I find them?"

Jacob nodded, "They live just outside the gates, they work on the farm with their father. You'd find them there." Elis shot him a glance and shook his head slightly.

"Thank you." Alice nodded to them with a smile and turned back round to the counter. "Can I see the scars? I'm surprised you still even have an arm." Jacob insisted, not getting the hint.

"I'd rather not let you 'see the scars'." Alice asserted, her left hand tapping on the counter out of anger. He looked up at his friend almost in a pleading way.

"Oh come on. Showing the boy your scars. Can't hurt. He is just, um, curious." Elis coerced, putting a rough hand on Alice's left shoulder.

Alice was about to punch him in the face but Mikaiel cut in, "Your order miss." Putting a glass of water and a steaming plate of food in-front of her. "You two leafe her be."He said in a less cheery way. They both backed off and took their original seats.

"I could've handled that." Alice said before drinking from the glass.

"No you vouldn't hafe. You Vould'fe punched him." Mikaiel said with a smile on his face. "I'd prefer not to hafe a fight in my inn."

"Thank you for the food." Alice said putting the required caps on the counter.

"You're zee miss who stumbled into town aren't you." He lent on the counter opposite her now.

"Why? You want to see the scars as well." Alice mumbled whilst eating.

"No. But it's just surprisink seeink you up und about after zat sort of vound."

"Well I've been told not to use my arm yet so not completely up and about." She stopped eating for a bit and looked up at him, "Where is that accent from?"

"Deutschland, across zee pond as it vere. Ofer in Europe, but I'm not from zere. My distant ancestors vere."

"Right."

"Vell if you need anythink else just call." He smiled once again and walked over to someone gesturing to him.

Finishing her food and standing up she glanced around the room once more. Jacob was looking at her in the corner of his eye but no one else took notice of her. She shrugged and walked out the door. Now to go to the farm.

The wall that surrounded Makeshift was made from long destroyed vehicles, the gate was nothing less than a hole it that wall with a small guard post protecting it. Two guards were sitting at a table at the gate their rifles leaning against the wall and were playing a card game. A cigarette smoldered in a dirty ashtray between them, both of them taking turns diminishing it. They payed Alice no mind as she exited the town and as she stared at them wondering why they weren't more alert, anything could happen in the wasteland. The wasteland itself stretched on in all directions, dead trees and hedges indicating where the road is.

The farm wasn't far from the entrance, it was big enough to support the town, food wise and export wise. There was a crop field growing maize as well as a Brahmin pen, which was closer to the wall. The small hut next to the crop field still had the flicker of candle light inside. A man was tending to the Brahmin while a woman was walking through the field, stopping every few moments and checked a plant or two. As she walked closer the one tending to the Brahmin noticed her and started jogging over.

"Heya can I" He stopped and regarded her, "wait are you the one we helped get to the doctor?"

"I think so." She started, "That's what I've been told anyway."

When he got to her he looked at her for a bit, "You still look a bit pale but much better."

"I wouldn't be able to tell. Could you tell me which direction I came from?"

He though for a while looking out over the flat wasteland. "It must have been north. You must have come from the north." He nodded, turned to her and smiled.

"What is in that direction?" She looked now in the direction he had.

"Um, well all I know is that Benn is in that direction. It's a major trading town, that's where we get most of our supplies but we get most of our water from the west. From a town called Laketown, you can guess why it's called that." He chuckled to himself, trying to get a reaction from Alice but she didn't look back at him. "I wouldn't advise going there anyway. Apparently a group called Kaisars Leigion, or whatever its called, has taken it over or is about to."

"Caesar's Legion." Alice mumbled to herself, a flash off a memory in her head. "Thank you for the help but I better get back into town."

"You can stay for a bit, have something to eat." He requested, taking a step closer.

"I'll be OK. My names Alice. Thank you for helping me." She turned and walked back to town. "David! My name is David!" He called to her.


	3. Chapter 2

The other day had been mostly uneventful, the only other development was that Amy knew Alice had a robotic arm and was the one who cared for her while she was semi-conscious. Which caused an argument between Alice and Dr Percy about why she hadn't been told beforehand and how he made it seem like Amy didn't know. During said argument Amy tried to get a word in edge-ways but kept getting talked over as they didn't realise she was trying to speak. However, the argument ended quickly as Alice recognised that it was an unnecessary argument and a waste of time.

She spent most of her time in Makeshift looking through the notes in her bag and practising her reaction time with her arm. She began by bouncing a ball off a wall, the first ball however got crushed as it was difficult to judge how much to tense. Her reactions felt surprisingly fast, faster than it had been before, which didn't make much sense even after re-reading her notes over and over again but decided not to think about it too much. The notes were extensive but unexpectedly she understood them completely. She spent the entire night reading them, then re-reading them way past the sun had set then risen on the next day.

She also spent her time doing a stock check. Rations for a three day journey, 5 microfusion cells (fully charged), 84 .44 rounds, a throwing knife, pieces of metal and tools that could be used to fix up her arm, a small stash of medical supplies and about 514 caps. It wouldn't be enough if she wanted to go out into the wasteland.

It was getting near late afternoon as Alice left the surgery for the first time today. Another requirement the doctor asked of her, don't spend a lot of time in town, which she begrudgingly agreed to.

The sun was blocked out by the multitude of clouds in the sky, causing the day to be dreary and uninviting. She readjusted her sling and looked into town, the local drunks didn't mind the cloudy day as they cheerily piled into Gustav's. Alice looked the crowd over noticing Elis and Jacob within the crowd, they didn't notice her. Shaking her head slightly she walked further into town and towards the gun store. She had noticed it the other day, a nice building for Makeshifts standards. A large wood cutout of a generic pistol with 'guns here' delicately painted on it was placed above the door. Two bored looking guards stood outside, trying to pass the time with meaningless conversation. When she approached they stopped talking and looked her over, not doing anything as she entered but they made sure to let her know they were watching by readjusting their grip on the guns.

The inside of this shop was scores neater than the general store, which wasn't hard to do as a ruin was neater than that shop. But this might have well been a post-war shop, the sides of the shop had sealed cases with different interesting but basic weapons within. The counter also had a viewing area where quite a few types of ammunition were on display and not a speck of dust in sight. The middle aged woman sitting at the counter smiled at Alice as she entered, her grey-blue eyes followed Alice, who was admiring the weapons, around the room. She pushed a lock of shoulder length brown hair behind her ear and stood up, "looking for anything specific?" She asked politely.

"Do you have any throwing knives?" Alice quickly responded still looking around the room.

"The knives are to the left of the counter."

The knives displayed were, OK. Slightly blunt and not much variety, but three throwing knives were in the mix. While looking at them she didn't know why she asked for them but it felt right, like she needed to have them. Gently picking them up with her left hand she briskly walked over to the counter and put them on top, "Could I also get a box of .44." She added.

"Sure, I'll be but a moment." The shopkeeper responded bending down to get something under the counter.

Alice turned back to the doorway, "I know this is a gun store and you need to be careful, but two guards?"

"You must be new here then, my names Susan Dawson. The daughter to the mayor. But do just call me sue." Sue gently smiled once again as she placed the the box of 50 .44 rounds on the counter. "That would be 325 caps total."

"325?" Alice asked stunned.

"Well 50 .44 rounds are 250 caps and 3 throwing knives are 75 caps." Sue said matter-of-factly.

"Well it seems I shouldn't get the knives. I'll just buy the ammo." She responded, still stunned, and swapped the ammo for the required caps. "I'll just put these back." She continued picking up the knives.

"When did you get into town?" Sue asked as Alice put the Knives back.

"About 9 days ago now." Alice said struggling to deposit the ammo in her bag.

"Do you want a bit of help with that?"

"No. I'm OK." She said finally getting it in and putting her bag back on her back.

"Very well." Sue looked down at the revolver at Alice's side. "Quite a gun you have there, where did you get it?"

Alice stopped at the door. "I collected it whilst travelling." She said not believing her own lie as she continued out of the shop, stopping for a moment outside to close the door after her.

The two guards looked at her, one of them smiled. "Where you off to now lovely?"

"Probably the bar." She was already walking over to Gustav's, not waiting for a witty remark.

One of them jogged to catch up with her, "Well my shift is basically over so we both could go for a drink."

She didn't even look at him. "Thanks. But i'd rather drink alone." He stopped when she said this and moped back over to his post, mumbling just out of ear shot to his friend. The sun, just visible through the clouds, was getting close to setting and the town was close to being silent. Not completely silent as muffled cheers and laughing could be heard from Gustav's, its neon sign brighter in the dimming sunlight. A soft wind blew down the path, sending small bits of dust and dirt into the air and rattling off the sides of buildings. She looked down at herself, at the sling and sighed. Smiling slightly to try and cheer herself up she opened the door to Gustav's.

Inside was a great deal busier than the last time she visited, tables were already full with beer bottles and an old jukebox had been wheeled out to play post-war jazz. One or two of the patrons were tunelessly singing along. Loud raucous laughter and the tang of alcohol permeated the inn. Alice couldn't help but smile from the atmosphere alone, for some reason it felt as if she hadn't been happy like this in some time.

She managed to find a small table to herself, put her bag under it and waited for the waitress to come by, still taking in the overwhelmingly happy environment around her. She didn't wait long as the waitress expertly maneuvered around the drunken bodies and stood ready by her table. "I'm Mia, what can I get you?" She asked happily, notepad and pencil already at hand.

"Just a beer for now, I don't mind what type." Alice responded glancing at the faces in the inn.

"Very well. A non-descript beer coming right up." She smiled and disappeared into the crowd.

The Gustavs were very busy rushing around expertly tending to everyone, Gustav and his son deftly filling glasses and sliding them to waiting hands. Mia getting requests as she walked back and quickly writing them on her notepad. They definitely had to do this very often; their experience showed.

"Hi again." Alice was forced to bring her attention back to the table when the guard from before sat with her. "I said I'd buy you a drink." The stench of alcohol somehow already clung stiffly around him.

"Look, I'll be blunt. I'm not interested." Alice stated staring coldly at him, "I thought you would've got the hint."

They both sat staring at each other for a moment, his face clearly showing that he was quickly trying to think of what to say. Then a determined look appeared on his intoxicated face.

"Look." He declared gripping her left shoulder, "I was going to try to be nice, but obviously that wouldn't work. So just come have some fun with me. Or that arm of yours is going to get worse."

Now fully pissed off, Alice gripped his wrist with her right hand and squeezed. "What and you thought your threats would scare me?" She looked at him as he tried to show he wasn't in pain. "I'm trying to have a nice time and you're ruining it. So go back to your friends or your drink."

She let go of his wrist and looked away. She heard him stumble out of his chair and briskly walk away from her. With him gone she sighed as she put her head in her left hand. She spent another few minutes enjoying the atmosphere trying to forget the previous encounter, tapping her foot to one of the songs. Big iron seemed to be a familiar song to her and was pretty sure someone in her past compared her to the ranger. She smiled and waited for the next song.

Realising her drink should have been round by now she looked around; she saw the guy from before pestering Mia while she desperately tried to get back to work. Alice was trying not to get up, hoping either she would get away or someone else would intervene.

Those thoughts were dashed when he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer, discomfort clear on her face.

Standing up quickly, sending her chair tumbling to the ground, she stormed over to him. "Oh, so what now?" He called, smiling at Alice.

"Take your hands off her!" She ordered, anger filling her words.

"Ha, you going to take that Ben?" Jeered a man next to him.

"Fine." Ben said pushing Mia away, causing her to stumble a bit but she steadied herself and backed off towards the counter. "But I'm still going to get my fun!" He continued.

Ben drunkenly threw a punch towards Alice, which she easily dodged causing him to lurch uncontrollably. Taking the opportunity she stuck out a foot and tripped him. His face connected with the floor causing a series of remarks from around the room and a quick yelp escape his lips.

"Just stop, you are clearly drunk." Alice said taking a step back. "And in no way going to win this."

He grabbed a chair to haul himself up and steady his wobbling legs. "Fuck you!" He cried lunging towards her.

She sighed, dodged right and hit him in the gut with her left hand. The air escaped his lungs and he fell to his knees, wheezing.

Fighting him brought back flashes of memories, memories of her and someone else getting kicked around. Then finally snapping and fighting back. Ripping up someones neck in desperation. Blood coating her hands and arms.

She blinked back the memories just in time to see Ben, blood dripping from his nose, get up again and tackle her to the ground. The back of her head cracked against the wooden floorboards, sending white flashes into her vision. Quickly sending her forearm into the side of his head as a reaction. It connected and he tumbled off her crying out in pain again. She slowly got back up to her feet, eyes locked onto Ben. He stayed on the floor breathing heavily and rubbing his head.

"Hey!" Called an authoritative voice, "break it up!" Looking behind her she saw a man dressed in metal reinforced leather armour and an assault rifle slung over his back. He pushed through the crowd and into the temporary fighting pit the crowd had made.

He was about middle aged and the angry look on his face did little to hide his kind demeanor. "Who started this and why?" He asked looking between Alice and the semi-conscious Ben.

"He did, Ben did." Mia said, standing out in the crowd as it slowly dispersed.

"Right. And why did he start it?" The guard asked, relaxing and talking in a friendlier tone.

"He, um, was harassing me. He was being pushy, asking me or rather ordering me to do things."

"Right. Then you stepped in to help? That about right?" He said, steering the conversation towards Alice.

"Sounds about right." Alice relaxed her stance and looked over at the guard.

He nodded then addressed the people in the inn, "Make sure this doesn't happen again! I don't want to have to come back in here this week!" He looked over at Alice, "You'll need to come with me. I need to talk to you more."

"Yeah sure. And what about him?" She asked nodding over to Ben.

"To be honest it seems you gave him his punishment, but he will be coming with me as well." The guard walked over to Todd and picked him up in a fireman carry, then nodded towards the door. Alice was about to follow him when Mia stopped her for a moment, "Your non-descript beer." She placed the cooled beer in Alice's hand, smiled and walked towards the counter.

Alice called her thanks to her as she secretly opened the beer with her right hand, bending the cap slightly then quickly pocketing it. She took a long swig, the cold beer pouring down her throat in a calming manner. Following the guard out of the inn she continued to drink her beer and looked up at the now dark sky with small spots of stars glistening through. A very different atmosphere to the fight she just had. The adrenaline wearing off causing her eyelids to become heavier, she sighed and she rubbed her left eye.

The guard led them near to the entrance of the town and towards a large shack to the right of it. He pushed open the door with an elbow and motioned for her to follow.

The front room of the shack had a two wooden benches against a wall and two doors, one had sheriff shoddily carved into the wood. "Wait here a moment while I put Ben here in his room for the night." The guard said as he pushed open the other door, mumbling "You're a bloody idiot Ben." Under his breath.

Alice only waited a minute before he returned, "If you don't mind following me into my office so we can talk for a bit." He requested politely, opening the sheriff door and walking inside leaving it open for her. She entered the office, closing the door behind her, and carefully sat on an old rickety chair on the other side of an organised desk that the guard had sat behind. The room was quite neat, rusted filing cabinets lined the left wall as a wardrobe and bookshelf leaned on the right wall. A small lamp, the only light source in the room, sat hunched on the desk. Illuminating some of the papers and the lower half of his face.

"My name is Gui Thompson. The sheriff in town." He said relaxing his arms on the desk. "Why are you in town."

"I'm Alice. I guess a mercenary or scav. I'm in town because of my injury." She replied curtly.

He stared at her for a bit, as if trying to remember something. "Alice? As in Alice Wright?" His words trailed off as another memory flashed in her mind. One was she was much younger. The now familiar walls of Makeshift towering over her as she followed someone and a man leading a brahmin towards a building.

"You know me?" she finally said, confused.

"Well yeah, I was training to be a guard." He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Almost 15 years ago now. And I remember having to get you back to your parent after you had got lost." He looked at her and smiled gently, "I was on my rounds when I heard crying down an alleyway. I found you huddled into a ball, crying. I asked your name and where your parents were and you said your name and that you didn't know but your father was a trader. So I led you to the main path and we found him talking to a guard. which caused you to rush towards him. You must have been 8 or 7 at the time."

"I can kinda remember that now." Alice responded, stunned.

"Well what happened to you? To your arm?"

"I'm not sure. I can't really remember anything before my operation."

Gui leaned back in his chair, eyebrows furrowed showing concern. "Your operation?"

"Yes." She paused for a moment, deciding whether or not to tell him. "My right arm was basically ruined beyond any help. Even that of stimpacks. Luckily, for a reason I haven't figured out yet, I had a robotic arm with me and with the help of the notes in my bag Dr Percy put it on me." Ending her sentence she lifted her right arm and took off her glove. Showing off her hand.

Gui stared, astonished. "I. I've never even heard of anything like this. How did you?"

Alice smiled sadly, "I'd love to know as well but I can't remember."

"Yes you said, sorry." He said rubbing his forehead again. A long uncomfortable pause hung in the air.

"I'm guessing I'm not going into a jail cell." Alice said, putting the glove back on and righting the sling.

"Oh, right." Gui said nodding his head slightly, "I was just going to try and find out what kind of a person you were. Usually if you aren't a local and you're in a fight you're a raider." He stopped for a second, "Or a mercenary."

"Well you've got your answer. I don't know for sure. Can I go now, I'm rather tired." She said getting out of the chair.

"Yes I suppose." He smiled, "Just try not to get into anymore fights."

"I'll certainly try." She responded leaving the room.

* * *

Alice slumped back into the bed. The squeaks of the springs and bed frame echoing slightly off of the metal walls. The familiar dark room lit only by the light coming from the doorway as Dr Percy stood there, "Try to get some sleep, you need it." He said before he closed the door, leaving her in complete darkness.

She closed her eyes, her body glad to get some rest almost immediately caused her to fell asleep. It was deep. But in her sleep there were fragmented flashes of memories. Someones face, shrouded by a hood that seemed familiar. Then the memory of her getting pushed around and her ripping up a mans neck. The present realisation that it was her father's blood that coated her hands.

Then a newer memory. One of running and a monster chasing. A spurt of blood and an arm on the ground.


End file.
